Chase's suicide
by Waterlooroadbrat
Summary: Chase decides to commit suicide. He has 5 reasons why, but, only wants his family to know. All in Bree's point of view. Warning, suicide, mentions abuse, bullying and mentions rape. If you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read. Please review. May change the rating later on, to M.
1. Chase suicide

**I don't own lab rats**

Bree's POV

I can feel a numb pain in the back of my neck. Oh well, I will just ask davenport about it tonight. It feels like it is gradually fading anyway. It might just be nothing. As I am walking out of history, which was even more boring then usual may I say, I see chase on the bench by the lockers. I wonder why he is having lunch alone. He never sits with us at lunch anymore, he never hangs round with us, unless he has to, like during training, missions and sleeping. He doesn't even have dinner with us anymore. I decide to walk over to him, ask what's wrong, but as usual he doesn't reply. He says that he has to go home, he forgot some homework, science or art I can't remember what it was, but, he sounded so depressed when he said it.

I wait all lunch for him, to come back. He still hasn't. When I get home, my god he is dead.

Time skip: at home

Why didn't chase come back? I decide to go down to the lab, oh...my...god. There's chase just hanging inside his capsule, literally. I screamed so loud, that I think china could hear. I run up to chase, I see a note in his pocket, so I took it out.

Chase's note

Hi everyone, this isn't actually my suicide note. My real one is behind my bed, I don't want the whole world to know the reasons why I felt like this. Oh and Mr Davenport if you are reading this then fuck you. I will not let you see my suicide note. Oh how cares by now I will be dead so you can't do anything.

I knew what chase meant by bed ( his capsule ) I just don't understand, why did he hates Mr Davenport so much. All Mr Davenport has ever done for us is be nice to us and raise us to who we are today. Why is chase being so hostile? In fact, he has been hostile towards Mr Davenport for a while now. I start to see everyone rushing in, they all looked really confused, then I realised I was hiding chase, so I twist my body round so everyone could see him. I handed Tasha the note, for some reason I didn't want Mr Davenport to see it. Everyone was crying by now, well everyone but Mr Davenport, how just frozen.

I decide to look behind his capsule for the real note, and I found a box filled with 5 notes. I bring the box out, everyone just stares at me like I am insane, I tell that I need to know why he felt like that. I notice a little note at the telling me to read them in order, so, I will do. It also said that the last reason is the most important reason.

I took out the first note.


	2. Reason 1

**I don't own lab rats**

Reason 1

_Hi this is chase, if you are reading these, it must mean that I am dead. Okay so here is the first reason. I am gay. I know that it is not much of a reason, but, this on top of my other reasons, it all adds up. I wanted to come out, but, I heard Mr Davenport telling Adam that gays should be hung, drawn and quartered. After that I got really scared to come out. I wanted to box it all in, it became harder and harder. I met this guy at school, you another new kid, Allister. We quickly became friends and he also turned out to be gay. After a few weeks we started seeing each other. We were in love each other. It came to a bitter end when his dad sore us making out, he said that I kissed him and he wanted nothing to do with boys. Next day I sore him kissing another man. I told Adam what happened, he said that it was my fault for being gay. He then told Mr Davenport that I was gay, Mr Davenport then hit me. I will go more into that in one of the other reasons_.

Bree

I can't believe that chase went through that and no one noticed. I am starting to see why chase was being hostile with Mr Davenport. It mustn't have been easy to know that your dad is so homophobic and so is your brother. Wait did he say that our dad, the dad that we chose after we defeated and killed Marcus, he hit chase for being gay? Why would Mr Davenport be so homophobic? I remember Allister, he was the guy that me and Adam accidentally thought was another bionic spy working for Douglas after everything that happened with Marcus, how could we not? How could he hurt my brother like that? I remember that time really well actually.

Flashback

Me and Adam were walking home from school, another boring day, principal perry told us off again. I remember seeing chase laughing with Allister, I thought that they were just friends but would make a cute couple. I leaft them to it because when someone gets involved everything goes pear shaped basically. They were just laughing there heads off, like they just had a play fight, by looking at Allister they probably had. Sometimes chase can be a bit rough when play fighting, but, that's just him. Allister didn't seem to mind.


	3. reason 2

I don't own lab rats

Reason 2

_Hi there everyone, as you already know I am going in ascending order. The first reason wasn't really enough of a reason alone. All together I have 5 reasons of why I did what I did. My second reason you might have guessed already. You remember the conversation we had just before I went to Antarctica, remember how you all said that smarts are not really needed in missions, just strength and speed is everything that you need and I was just flash glue. That was still in my brain. Mr Davenport never really said that super smarts enhanced the progress of the missions, after I froze Douglas, he has also never really said that I was important on the team. While it was just me and him he would always imply that I was just bringing Adam and Bree down. I don't care if davenport is reading this, I want him to know that it is mainly his fault that I am dead now. Anyway, I have always felt unappreciated, unloved, and that I was just not important in anyone's life. You may think of me as the cocky, smart teen, the goody goody two shoes, however, that was all an act of how I really felt. The more I put the act on, the more everyone hated me. The only person who I think knew it was an act but just didn't say anything was Mr Davenport. He caught me one time when I was self harming, on the day before my birthday. All that happened was the next day, on my birthday, guess what he gave me for my birthday present, a packet of cheap razors. Of course he got me something else that day, but, that was only so I could rub it in your faces that day then I had to give it him back at the end of the day. I was unappreciated by the school, mainly principal perry, at home, Mr Davenport, just everywhere I went I was lonely, I wanted just one person to see that I was starting to fall apart. I also wanted that person to try and help me, Bree was the only one who saw that I was broken but by that point it was too late to fix me. For that I am sorry. I am sorry that I was a burden on everyone's life, for dragging you all down. I love you all, including Mr Davenport, I am sorry I am not the perfect son that you wanted. I am sorry I am not the perfect straight brother you wanted. I love you and I will look over you always_.

Bree

I can't believe this after everything, why does he still feel unappreciated. I love him with all my heart. I tried to help him so much over the past couple of weeks, did he not want to try and get better. I don't care if he is straight or gay it makes no difference to me. Why wouldn't he let me help him? Why would Mr Davenport do that to his son? I looked over to Mr Davenport, he had a pained expression on his face, his eyes showed some remorse. I couldn't tell if he was truly sorry or not. Maybe he didn't realize chase felt this way, then again he caught chase self-harming and instead of trying to stop it he got him razors as his birthday present. That to me sounds like Mr Davenport was trying to say go kill yourself nobody wants you. That is not true at all, me, Leo, Adam, everyone loves you why was this necessary. We could have helped you out, it was never too late. I love you chase. You will always be perfect to me.


	4. Reason 3

**I don't own lab rats**

**Reason 3**

_These 3 reasons are the major of why I had to kill myself. The other two reasons were added reasons but not the main reasons. I was being bullied. Trent and his gang would beat me up. As I was bionic, I didn't bruise very easily, so, they would take this as a sign that I wasn't hurt. They keep on hurting me until I was bruised. It would last hours until they would give up hurting me. I would just lay there hurt, then after an hour I would get up and limb home. Mr Davenport would shout at me for coming home past my curfew time. He would send me down to my capsule without food. Sometimes, when I woke up you could hear my stomach rumbling in China. Then their is Adam, he would pick on me for being short and smart. I will let you now Adam and Bree I hate being smart. I know you think that might sound crazy, as it is me who is talking, it is true, I don't see why I couldn't have had super strength or speed. Adam would sometimes beat me up as I am gay, short and according to him I stole his brain. Adam I did not steal your brain. Then Bree, you would never bully me directly, but, you never stopped Adam or anyone from hurting me. You were just a bystander, that would sometimes join in. That is what hurt me the most._

Bree's POV

Oh my god, I hurt him. I look towards Adam I can tell from looking at him he is really upset. He mustn't have realized how much of an impact he had on chases life. What am I saying, why am I blaming everyone but myself? He said that I hurt him the most by doing nothing. I honestly thought he could tough it out. Wait, what was that about Mr Davenport neglecting him of food. That's abuse. I look towards Mr Davenport, I don't see sadness in his eyes, I see fear, like he is fearing for his life. I whisper to him "how could you?". They all look at me like I have gone insane, this made me shout "how could you, neglect from food, hit him, give him razors for his birthday when you knew he was cutting? You are the worst Mr Davenport. I hate you." This cause everyone to become shocked. Even I was shocked at my sudden outburst, especially since now I know I was part of the reason why chase is now dead. God I really hate everyone including myself right now. The only people chase hasn't mentioned yet is Leo and Tasha. He wouldn't have committed suicide if he thought someone was by his side, surely? Or have I got chase wrong again.


	5. Reason 4

I don't own lab rats Reason 4 Hi everyone. Most of you will have figured out by now about my relationship with Mr Davenport. It wasn't quite as friendly as everyone imagined it to be. He has been abusing me ever since I was 12 years old. I was just messing around, playing Adam and Bree in the lab. Then Adam pushed me, onto his desk and I accidentally broke one of his gadgets. I tried to fix it before he came back, but I couldn't. It was too broken. When he came back, he saw me with his gadget, broken, and quickly blamed me for what happened. I tried to explain that it was an accident, but, didn't believe me. That day was the first of many days when I experienced harsh beating from Mr Davenport. Since then he would often neglect me of food, beat me up, whip me. Hits and punches just became the norm for me. I would put on act. I would be this cocky, smart guy that you all know and hate. Sometimes, Adam would help Mr Davenport, with the abuse, and, yes before you say anything Adam did know what was going on, he caught Mr Davenport hitting me and beating me up many times before. Instead of stopping it, he decided that it would be fun if he joined in as well. The worst beating that I ever got was after I pulled a prank on Adam and he ended up injured. Mr Davenport wanted me to know what it was like to get hurt. He said that the beatings that I have had before now were nothing compared to this. He started of whipping me, then punching me and that was for starters, it felt like he wouldn't stop. After he finally finished I knew what he meant, I ended up unconscious for about 2 hours. It was horrible. So again, Mr Davenport, and, Adam, I am sorry for being a burden on your life. Now you can't hurt me anymore. The only reason why I never told anyone is because he told me that if anyone ever found out he would kill me. He also said that no one would believe me. So I never told. Bree's POV Oh my God. I realised that Mr Davenport might have been abusing him after reading the first three letters, I never realised that it was that bad. I look up at him I didn't see regret, I saw happiness. Is he happy that chase is dead because of him? "Are happy now? Both of you, are you two happy now chase is dead?" I screamed. "Because of both your stupidity chase is now dead. I wish you hadn't taken us away from Douglas now." I screamed in fury, " He would have been a better father then you, he may have even accepted the fact chase is gay and not hit him for it." I am so furious right now. I went up to the wall and I punched it. It made a hole, and behind the hole I saw a whip. I realised that that is where he must have them. I show them all the whip, and, Leo and Tasha looked really shocked. Sorry about the long update. Writers block and homework got in the way. 


	6. Reason 5

I don't own lab rats Reason 5 Hi there everyone. This is my last reason why I committed suicide. This is my most important reason of all. I was raped. Before you think it was either Mr Davenport or Adam, it wasn't them. It was Allister's dad. He said that if I kiss guys then I should get what is coming for me on the streets. He dragged me to his van and pushed me in. I tried to fight, but, he was also black belt in karate and judo. He then pushed me down and took away my innocence. I felt like the world hated me afterwards, and, I was just better of dead. I was dirty, still am. I will always be dirty. I hate my life. I know I am taking the easy way out, by killing myself, but, I don't care. What does life have in store me next. More hurt? More pain? I don't want to stick around and find out. Bree's POV God I hate Allister and his dad right now. I wish he could have just told me. I find another note with the names Tasha, Bree and Leo on. I opened it up it says I wish to give all my belongings to you three, there may not be much, but, you can all decide between you what you want to take. Mr Davenport and Adam get nothing. Please make sure that they get nothing, they will just destroy everything of mine anyway. 


	7. AN

Hi there everyone I am sorry for putting the wrong an up. I was meant to ask if you all want a prequel. 


End file.
